Yakuza Daughter
by Sky-Riot
Summary: She may look like the very image of a Yamato Nadeshiko but she was far from one. First of all, she has a fetish for men in glasses and butlers. Secondly, she is an otome game otaku. Lastly, she is the daughter of a former Yakuza boss. Of course, the man who is forcing her to marry him doesn't know that and is going to get his ass majorly handed back to him. [SurprisexOC]
1. Chapter 1

This was originally a Reader-insert story but changed it to an OC since reader-insert stories are not allowed here from what I've read recently. This is actually dedicated to my friend who still owes me a bunch of one-shots (yeah, Jill! WORK ON IT!)

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this ride! And please leave a review~!

* * *

 **Chapter One: 1,000 Ryou Offer**

* * *

"So?" Gintoki asked as he started to pick his nose. He then pulled out his finger and flicked out the booger he managed to pick, watching it with disinterest as it landed by his foot.

The well-dressed man sitting across him didn't seem faze by it though the two men in black behind him did twitch in disgust but remained silent.

"Here you go," Shinpachi said, placing a cup of warm tea on the coffee table. After he was done serving him the tea, he took a seat beside Gintoki. Kagura sat on the other side of the silver-haired man, munching on pickled seaweed as she pet a sleeping Sadaharu by her side.

"Thank you," the man thanked politely, snuffing out the cigarette he was smoking in order to drink the beverage he was given. When he was done, he placed the cup back on the table with a light thump.

"It's not every day that an elite man such as yourself pays this part of Shinjuku a visit," Gintoki pointed out. He folded his arms behind his head. "Must be important if you're here."

"Indeed it is," the man agreed, solemnly nodding his head to himself. "Unfortunately I am out of ideas on how to solve such a problem when I heard of your business from…a friend. I am hoping you can do something for me."

He pulled out a pack of cigarette from the inside pockets of his suit. Immediately, one of his subordinates pulled out a lighter and lit up the stick of cigarette on his mouth.

"I want you to look for my daughter," Kirishima said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Why don't you just ask your men to look for her?" Gintoki asked. "You look like you have enough to spare."

"That's…a complicated matter, you see."

"Complicated?" Shinpachi was the one to ask this time.

The old man let out a deep sigh.

"You see…several days ago, I was at a casino with this Amanto business partner. At that time, we were already very drunk but we were still playing black jack and had wanted to finish the game. So, I came up with this proposition that if I win, he will run around butt naked in the next merchants' guild meeting…"

"What kind of proposition is that…?" Shinpachi murmured to himself.

"Please don't interrupt me," the old man chastised with a slight frown. "Anyway, he said that if he wins, however, I'll agree into letting his son marry my daughter."

Kirishima suddenly stood up, his face contorted into anger.

"HOW COULD I LET MY BEAUTIFUL, PRECIOUS BABY GIRL MARRY HIS STUPID GOOD-FOR-NOTHING AMANTO SON?! I DON'T WANT AMANTO GRANDKIDS! HER MOTHER IN HEAVEN WOULD CRY IF I EVER LET HER BEAR SUCH DISGUSTING SPAWNS!"

"Actually, I think you're the one who's crying…"

"Anyway, I was already very drunk at that point, you see, and my judgement is already clouded so you must understand that I should not be making such important decisions such as that and I wasn't expecting to lose! Losing is unacceptable!"

"But you lost. Isn't that why you're here…?" Gintoki remarked blankly.

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU TO EVEN USE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AS A BET IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Shinpachi yelled out in disbelief.

Kirishima let out a cry as tears started running down his cheeks, a handkerchief already on his hand as he attempted to wipe them away.

"I know! I regret it! If only I had chosen to play pachinko with him instead of black jack, he would be running around butt naked in the merchants' guild meeting!"

 _"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"_

Kirishima suddenly bowed his head.

"Please! Bring back my daughter! I can't take her back myself because doing so means I'm breaking a deal which means losing an important business partner! That would be bad for my business!"

"Tch, what a pain…" Gintoki grumbled to himself, picking his nose again.

"Oi! The boss is bowing his head to you! Show some respect, commoner!"

"It's all right, Bernard," Kirishima said. He sat back down on the couch and snapped his fingers. One of his subordinates brought up a briefcase and placed it on the coffee table.

Both Shinpachi and Kagura peered curiously at the briefcase while Gintoki opened one eye to watch. Once briefcase opened with a click, the three let out a surprised gasp.

"There's one thousand ryou [1] here and it's all yours if you bring my daughter safe and unharmed."

"O-One thousand–!" Shinpachi choked out, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

"Endless supply of pickled seaweed!" Kagura exclaimed out happily, already salivating at the very thought of it.

"Well, Gintoki-san?" Kirishima said as he leaned his chin on the back of his hands, a certain glint in his eyes. "What will it be then?"

Gintoki crossed his arms as a grin formed on his lips.

"Don't worry, Kirishima-san. You can consider this case closed."

* * *

 **End Notes:**

[1] 1,000 Ryou = 100,000,000 Yen. I'm going to assume this is set in early Edo era.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Damsels in distress are a total cliché!**

* * *

"This is such a pain," Gintoki mumbled to himself as he and his fellow Yorozuya members walked on the busy streets of Kabuki District. "Since when did we become a business that makes us pick up some girl?"

"Quit complaining, Gin-san. We haven't gotten a job in months until now and this time, we're actually getting paid," Shinpachi commented. He had a folder in his hands that contained information about the girl they had to rescue and who it was they were going against. The first page contained information about the Amanto son who wanted to marry the daughter of Mr. Kirishima. There was a picture of a young man who looked like a human being if not for the long ears that proved he was an Amanto. His hair was dark and wavy that reminded Shinpachi of Gintoki's hair. His eyes were a dark blue and he had a beauty mark under his left eye. The man himself wasn't unappealing to the eyes and, if ever, would be described as a pretty boy.

"Kurosaki Mochizuki, the heir to the Mochizuki family. Their family owns the renowned Shin Megami Hotel, one of the leading hotels in Edo," Shinpachi read out loud for them.

"Ah, I forgot to buy this week's JUMP," Gintoki suddenly said, totally ignoring what Shinpachi just told them.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Gintoki shrugged him off indifferently, cleaning his ear with a finger.

Shinpachi clicked his tongue and looked back at the folder...only to find that it was gone.

"He looks like a wimp," Kagura commented as she stared at the picture of the Mochizuki heir.

"When the hell did you take that from me?!"

"Shut up, hopeless four eyes."

"Don't call me that!"

"Honestly, you two are so noisy," Gintoki said exasperatedly. He walked up to Kagura to take the folder from her while she was too busy arguing with Shinpachi at that very moment. The silver-haired man flipped to the next page, his half-lidded eyes looking through the page until he saw something that made his whole body go still.

Shinpachi and Kagura, having noticed his reaction, both stopped their argument and looked at their older companion.

"What's wrong, Gin-chan?" Kagura asked him curiously.

"Shinpachi, lend me your glasses," he said instead, disregarding the girl's question.

"Eh?" Shinpachi looked confused at his sudden request.

"My eyes are playing a trick on me. No way is this girl related to that old man," he said, only confusing the younger two even more. Finally, they both decided to take a peek at the folder Gintoki was looking until they, too, both froze.

 _"Yamato Nadeshiko!?"_ [1]

The picture they were looking at was of a beautiful young woman. Her soft and gentle features truly bear no resemblance to Mr. Kirishima. She was wearing a furisode that looked like it was made of the finest quality and had cherry blossom embroideries on them, her hair styled down and was absent of loose strands. She had a soft smile on her face, the very image of innocence and elegance.

"O-oi, maybe the old man really just has a thing for her and is actually the one kidnapping her!" Gintoki stuttered out, feeling his whole body growing cold.

"So we're helping a kidnapper now?!" Kagura gasped with panic, her eyes dilated with horror.

"Why are you both assuming he's the kidnapper? The old man is obviously the father since he has a daughter complex that could be on par with Maes Hughes'," Shinpachi flatly said.

"Everyone calm down right now!" Gintoki exclaimed with shifty eyes and forced out a laugh that came out nervous and throaty.

"You're the one who should calm down, Gin-san."

Shinpachi let out an audible sigh, ignoring the panicked cries both Gintoki and Kagura were making as they tried to rip the hair off their heads.

"Anyway, how are we going to find Kirishima-san's daughter? We don't even know where she is," Shinpachi asked in an attempt to bring them back on track.

Finally, both Gintoki and Kagura calmed down upon Shinpachi's question.

"We look for Kusogaki [2]," Kagura replied simply.

"It's Kurosaki," the bespectacled teenager automatically corrected the younger girl.

"Well, I guess we head to Shin Megami Hotel or something and pay Warugaki [3] a visit," Gintoki said monotonously, heading to the direction of the mentioned company.

"That's not even close to his name at all!"

Not long after, the trio arrived in front of a grand tall building at the heart of the city. The words Shin Megami Hotel were shown above a billboard. People of elite status could be seen coming in and out of the premises. Various expensive cars were parked by the side of the road as bellboys helped the patriots coming in the building.

All in all, it was a place for the rich, not people like them who still had unpaid debts from previous months.

"Gin-san," Shinpachi called out.

"What?" came the older man's gruff reply.

"How do you plan to go inside the building when we obviously reek of poverty?" He asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

"Ah, I see. You're the cleaners that we hired. You guys are early," the male receptionist by the desk centre stated as he looked at the group.

The Yorozuya group were dressed up as janitors with brooms and mops on each hand.

"We're just excited to start work! Right, guys?" Gintoki said happily.

"Yeah!" chorused the two.

"It's good to see such eager people! You rarely see such people these days," the receptionist said with a polite smile. "Let me call the manager. She'll tell you where you will be assigned. One moment, please." The receptionist picked up the phone to make a call.

" _I can't believe that actually worked,_ " Gintoki mumbled under his breath.

" _I still say we should've gone for the maid service idea,_ " Kagura whispered with obvious disappointment.

" _Are you an idiot?!_ " Shinpachi whispered back harshly.

"Ah, here she is," the receptionist suddenly spoke up, silencing the three from conversing with each other any longer. A middle-aged woman dressed in a business suit was approaching them. Her greyed hair was up in a bun and she wore thin trim glasses.

"Suzume-kaichou [4], here is the cleaning company that we hired," the receptionist said, bowing to the woman.

"Ah, yes. Thank you. I'll take it from here," the woman said curtly.

"Very well. If you will excuse me."

The man then left with a bow. The woman faced at the group, her sharp eyes boring down at them.

"Follow me," she beckoned with a wave of her hand before heading to the elevators. The group wordlessly followed her and got on an elevator where the floor number 4 was pressed. The doors closed with a ding and the elevator was immediately on the move.

"I advise that you stay on the floor I will be assigning you at. Right now we're short on people so we are forced to hire your company's services," Manager Suzume explained, her voice strict and professional.

The elevators suddenly stopped with a ding, followed by the doors opening. Immediately, manager Suzume was out, the three closely behind her.

"You three will be in charge of this floor. Make sure that you only clean the empty rooms, we wouldn't want to disturb our customers," she said as they walked on the carpeted floor. She suddenly turned to the corner and stopped in front of a door where the number 41 was etched on it. Taking out a card key from her pocket, she swiped it on the swipe machine and the door opened with a click. They entered the room, revealing a spacious and grand room. There was a chandelier made of glass on the ceiling and a king-sized bed at the middle of the room. A huge flat screen television was on the wall across the bed with the latest dvd set and a walk-in closet that was left open for them to see inside.

The Yorozuya group could only stare with their mouths open, their eyes wide as they took in the interior of the room.

"Please be careful not to let any of your drool get on the carpet. It is worth more than the money we will be paying you," the manager casually stated as she regarded the group with her arms crossed. At that, the three closed their mouths and focused their attentions back at the older woman.

"There are ten rooms in this floor. Rooms 43, 47 and 48 are occupied at the moment so make sure that you do not enter any of those rooms. Here are card keys for each of you, it will give you access to any of the rooms in this hotel." As she said this, she handed each one of them a card key.

"Be sure you do not break anything. Anything that is broken will be taken out of your pay. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The three chorused, saluting at her.

"Very well. If you have any inquiries, use the phones in the rooms and ask for me." The woman turned to leave and closed the door behind her.

"So..." Shinpachi said once the female manager was gone. "We're here but how do we look for Kurosaki Mochizuki?"

"The hell should I know?" Gintama grumbled as he ruffled his hair, dropping the mop and broom on the floor.

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi! Look here! Their fridge is fully stocked with fancy food!" Kagura called out from the corner of the room. She was already rummaging through the fridge and stuffing her face with food.

"Don't just go eating through someone else's fridge!" Shinpachi yelled out.

"Oi, you two. Let's go," Gintoki said as he made his way for the door.

"Eh? Where are we going?" Shinpachi asked.

The silver-haired man showed them the card key, an evil grin forming on his lips.

"Don't you remember what she said, Shinpachi?" At the blank look he received from the bespectacled teenager, his grin only grew wider. "She said we have access to all the rooms here in this hotel."

* * *

"You are surprisingly stubborn, aren't you,Sakurako-san?"

She sat still on the chair as she held her head high, her eyes meeting the eyes of Mochizuki heir valiantly. Her hands were firmly on her lap, ignoring the cold metal shackles that had been placed around her wrists.

"I can say the same for you, Mochizuki-san," she said in rebuttal, her voice never wavering.

The young man simply let out a chuckle at her statement, the amusement was clear on his eyes as he leaned on the table in-between them two. There were two tea cups served and two plates each containing a slice of cake on the table. The drinks had now gone cold, completely ignored the entire time the both of them have been conversing. The two had been at it for hours already and this man showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"You really are such an interesting woman, aren't you? But, see, Sakurako-san, your father has already given his approval for our marriage. You wouldn't want to disappoint him, would you?" He asked with that sickeningly sweet voice of his. She met his gaze with an indifferent look before slightly tipping her head to the side as she gave him a polite smile.

"Ah. I apologize but I do not remember agreeing to such arrangement myself. Does that not mean this arrangement itself is null, Mochizuki-san? Besides," she said, the smile still on her face. "I do not like associating myself with a person who owns a human trafficking business."

For a second, his lips curved down, the anger in his face showing for once. But it was gone as soon as it appeared, the sickeningly sweet smile back on his face.

"Oh, my. Quite an accusation, that is, Sakurako-san. Careful now, you might hurt someone's feelings," he said. The table unexpectedly trembled as the dessert knife was stabbed on its surface, a crazed smile on the young man across of her. She remained unflinching at what had happened, her face devoid of emotion.

"You really are testing my patience, Sakurako-san. Perhaps this might change your mind, hm?" He wiped his lips with the napkin he had on his lap before snapping his fingers. One of his men opened the door and she barely kept her cool in once she saw the people who walked in.

Two men brought in an unconscious woman who was tied up. Her kimono was wrinkled and her hair was a mess, an indication of her struggling when she was still conscious. She appeared unhurt, thankfully, for the moment.

The Mochizuki heir watched the young Kirishima carefully, his grin widening.

"Do you remember Setsuko-san? Of course you do, you practically grew up together!" He said cheerfully. "Now, wouldn't it be rather unfortunate if she was sold to some foreign land, hm?"

"How cowardly of you! You dare bring her in this business of ours!" She accused with suppressed anger. "Let her go!"

The man had the nerve to laugh as he his chin on the palm of his hand that was resting on the surface of the table and crossed his legs.

"Do you understand your position then, yes? How about you rethink of your decision about our marriage for another day, hm?" He gestured for one of his men to take the food away from the table. Once the food and utensils were taken away, he stood up to his feet.

"Why are you so determined to have me, Mochizuki-san?" She asked.

"Saa, I wonder?" He hummed to himself, making his way to the door. One of his men opened the door for him. However, before even stepping foot outside, he stopped as if he just remembered something. He turned to face her once again, that fake smile remaining on his face.

"I shall come again tomorrow, Sakurako-san. I'm hoping for a favourable answer tomorrow."

And he was gone, along with Setsuko and his men. The door closed with a click, leaving her all to herself.

She remained unmoving from her position for a few minutes, her hands clenched tightly on her lap. Taking a deep breath, she brushed the bangs off her face with a hand, the shackles on her wrist clinking as she did.

"This is why I do not like the _yandere_ [5] type," she mumbled listlessly to herself.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

[1] - Yamato Nadeshiko - is a term meaning the " of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty". (Info taken from Wikipedia)  
[2] and [3] - Unpleasant child / Bad child. It's a play on words since Kurosaki and Kusogaki sound similar. In the case of Warugaki, Gintoki said it since Kurogaki has a similar meaning as Warugaki.  
[4] - Kaichou means manager.  
[5] - Yandere - a term that blossomed in moe fandom, refers to a character who is crazy about someone else...often literally and violently. (Info taken from )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I personally prefer Zain but...I do not own Be My Princess, Meganebu! and P3P.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! It motivates me a lot when you do so please, even if it's a short one, leave a review~! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Physical appearances are just a mask**

* * *

"Those with such an innocent face usually turn out to be a sex fiend, you know," Gintoki commented with a perverted grin, eyeing the photo of the Kirishima young lady given to them by Mr. Kirishima.

"Oi, do you want to get sued?" Shinpachi intoned dryly.

"An _ojou_ [1], who may or may not be a sex fiend, like her is never going to pay attention to you, Gin-chan. You reek of poverty, aru!" Kagura commented before exploding with laughter.

"What was that?! You think that just because I'm piss poor I won't have a chance?! I'll have you know, men with big hearts have more chance than some rich stud! Do you hear me?! _Big hearts_!"

"The only thing big about you, Gin-san, is the amount of debt you owe," Shinpachi deadpanned.

"Why you, Shinpachi! Do you want to get hit?!" Gintoki made an attempt to grab Shinpachi but stopped when they heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

"What a stubborn woman."

The Yorozuya group quickly hid in a corner and peeked from the where they were hiding. They could see a group of Amanto, judging by their pointy ears, and appeared to be conversing with each other by the hallway. The group consisted of mostly men but two of them held a human woman who was bounded with ropes and seemed to be unconscious.

" _Hey, hey. What's going on?!_ " Shinpachi whispered frantically once he saw the unconscious woman.

" _Shh!_ "

"Kurosaki-sama, what should we do about this woman?" One of the men asked. The supposedly leader turned to look at his subordinate, revealing his dark cerulean eyes and the mole under his left eye.

Gintoki frowned when he recognized who it was.

" _That's him,_ " he whispered carefully to Shinpachi and Kagura.

"She is coming along with us. She is still useful until Sakurako-san agrees to marry me," the man said, brushing his fingers through his wavy dark hair.

"All this trouble for a woman. Certainly you could find a better woman to marry, Kurosaki-sama–"

The man was not able to finish his sentence due to the fist that collided with his face. He fell to the ground with a pained yelp.

"Speak that way about my woman and I will gut you myself," Kurosaki warned ominously, his eyes looking deadly and petrifying. "Am I understood?"

"Y-yes, Kurosaki-sama! Forgive my impertinence!" The Amanto subordinate apologized, the cheek he was punched on already turning red.

Kurosaki simply ignored him as he turned his attention to the others and gave them new orders.

"Make sure Sakurako-san doesn't leave this room. Do not screw up," he instructed with a tone that bode them chaos unless his orders were accomplished.

"Understood, Kurosaki-sama!"

"Good. I'll be at the port until then. I'll come back tomorrow."

The Mochizuki heir began heading towards the elevator without another word, a few men trailing behind him before they, too, disappeared behind the elevator doors. There were two of his subordinates who stayed behind and went to their positions, standing on each side of the door that had the number _43_ engraved on it.

Gintoki moved behind to the safety of the wall they were hiding behind. He saw both Shinpachi and Kagura crouching by his side, looking at him expectantly.

"So they're keeping her captive," he simply said, a serious expression on his face.

"Looks like that old man isn't a kidnapper, huh?" Kagura realized.

"I told you he wasn't," Shinpachi said with an exasperated tone of voice, his hand meeting his face.

Gintoki took another glimpse at the two men guarding the door, his back resting on the wall behind him.

"They're armed," he noted, eyeing the guns by their sides.

"Let's take them on then," Kagura suggested, her right hand punching her open left palm.

"Hold on, we can't just attack head on! They have guns!" Shinpachi, ever the most logical one of the group, reminded the Yato girl.

"Why not? There are only two of them, we can totally take them!" Kagura argued back insistently.

"Like I said, they have guns. Before we could even approach them, they would've shot us all first."

Gintoki ignored the two as he picked up the mop and broom they left out on the hallway they were hiding at. Wordlessly, he threw the broom at Shinpachi and the mop to Kagura, ending their oncoming argument. The two caught it with ease but didn't stop them from casting their angry glares at Gintoki instead of each other.

"Stop fighting and let's get this done," he said, standing up to his feet as he strapped on his wooden sword by his waist.

"And how do you plan to approach them without getting shot?" Shinpachi asked with a tone that was undoubtedly laced with uncertainty.

"We're a cleaning company, remember?" Gintoki reminded with that annoying mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

The immense desire to gauge her eyes out was so strong she could barely sit up straight. Sakurako was trying to come up with ideas that could possibly rid of her current boredom. Kurosaki left her with nothing to entertain herself with. She couldn't even turn on the television since she couldn't find the remote control for it. And here she was hoping she could watch the new episode of _Meganebu!_... People-watching was also out of the question since the windows were all locked in the case she tried to break out. Not that she was willing to risk her life from jumping from this floor. She could if she really wanted to but that meant exerting some effort on her part.

That was _definitely_ a no.

The rational part of her was telling her that she should be focusing on her current predicament, especially with her friend's life on the line, but it was easily thwarted by her boredom.

"Hah...I wish I brought my PSP with me," she murmured to herself, watching her fingers wriggling to the imaginary console in her hands. "I wanted to see if I finally got Akihiko-senpai's lover route this time..."

She let out a dejected sigh.

"At least leave an unregistered cellphone so I can play _Ouji-sama no Puropouzu_ [2]...Claude's sub-story route just came out!" She resisted the urge to cry as she covered her lips with a hand. "How cruel...! Just you wait, Claude! I will have you!"

The familiar sound of the door clicking open immediately had her sitting up straight. The (comically) wounded expression on her face was already gone and was replaced with the calm façade she had mastered. Thinking it was Kurosaki and his men, she refused to look at them and remained still on her seat.

"Back so soon already, Mochizuki-san? Did you change your mind about giving me another day to decide?" She asked indifferently. When she received no answer, she blinked her eyes quietly before turning her head to face the door.

What she saw was no Kurosaki Mochizuki or any of his Amanto subordinates. No, what she saw before you her a girl with red hair, a teenager boy with glasses and a tall man with wavy silver hair whose eyes almost reminded her of dead fish eyes. She blinked curiously at them, not recognizing them at all.

"Ah, there she is," the silver-haired man said, wiping the blood off the wooden sword he was holding before putting it back on his waist. "We've come to save you, Kirishima-ojou."

She could almost hear the enthusiasm in his voice by the way he spoke monotonously. No, really. _Enthusiastic_.

"Ah..."

Before Sakurako could react properly, the girl with red hair had already approached her. She held the shackles around her wrists and broke it, freeing her from its capture.

"Oh, thank you," she thanked her gratefully, unconsciously massaging her right wrist, as if to validate that the shackles were no longer attached to it, seemingly unaffected by her show of strength.

"No problem, aru!" The young girl said with a salute.

"Ah, who are you people?" She asked, standing up from the chair she was sitting on. She inspected each one of them silently, still wary of these strangers.

"We're called Yorozuya," the silver-haired man told her.

"Yorozuya?" She repeated. The confusion was probably showing on her face for he added, "We do odd jobs for a living. Freelancers, to be specific."

"Mr. Kirishima sent us," the one who was wearing glasses informed her.

"Father sent you?" Sakurako couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped from her lips and relaxed her body, a small smile forming on her face. "Then you have my gratitude."

Both the silver-haired man and boy with glasses stared at her, an awe-stricken look on their faces. They shook their heads a few seconds later, as if to rid whatever thoughts were plaguing them.

"Let's go before they notice we broke in," the silver-haired man coughed, eyes refusing to meet hers. The three of them were ready to leave but she stopped them before they could even step foot outside the room.

"Wait."

They looked at her curiously, the urgency on their faces obvious.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"I apologize but I must stay," she told them simply.

"Eh?"

"I cannot abandon my friend," she told them. "If I just left...she is..." She trailed off, her voice going soft. She held her hands together and clenched them tightly together.

"Now that I think about it, there was a woman with them, wasn't there?" The boy with glasses remembered.

"Oh, yeah. They brought her with them," the girl reaffirmed, placing a finger on her chin as she thought about it.

"Setsuko...!"

Sakurako looked at the silver-haired stranger, assuming that he was the leader of this group due to him being the adult one. He met her eyes with those half-lidded eyes of his.

"I know father has sent you all here to bring me back but I cannot leave until Setsuko is rescued. If you help me bring her back as well, I will double whatever payment father has offered you," she said steadily. She bowed to him low, surprising the teenaged boy.

For a moment, nothing was said between them all, the air tensed. The man simply regarded the young lady with silence, his face unreadable. Sakurako refused to give up and remained on her spot, her body still bowed. With an audible sigh, the man scratched the back of his head and, for a moment, looked away from her.

"I can't exactly refuse when a beautiful woman is bowing her head to me, can I?" He asked rhetorically.

She raised your head at that, a hopeful look on her face.

"Then...?"

He faced her again, a genuine smile now on his lips as he met her eyes once again.

"Kirishima-ojou –"

"Sakurako," she offered. She gave him a sincere smile. "Please call me Sakurako."

He snorted with laughter under his breath.

"Well, Sakurako-san. I, Gintoki Sakata, promise you that we'll bring back your friend as well."

* * *

 **End Notes:**

[1] - **Ojou** \- a formal Japanese word for "young lady", typically used in anime when referring to wealthy, high-class female characters.  
[2] - Called "Be My Princess" in the English version and is a game made by a company named Voltage.


End file.
